Nunca quiero verte
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Craig es un auntentico mujeriego, Tweek tiene que pagar por ello, damian siente lastima por Tweek Oneshot ;A;


**HOLA! Hola *-* ¿que tal? :3**

**Les dejo una historia.. algo mala (?) Bueno queria escribir una historia Puken de Damien y Tweek pero nose salio esta cosa (?)**

**No me odien ;A;**

Damien estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo donde relajarse cuando a lo lejos escucha unos sollozos.

- ¿Qué carajos? Se pregunta en su mente mientras pone atención al ruido para buscar de donde proviene.

Camino a pasos lentos doblando la esquina de la escuela, llegando al patio trasero donde en una esquina junto a la basura un rubio lloraba con miles de moretones en sus delgadas piernas; Parecía un perro abandonado en busca de ayuda, sus lagrimas se mesclaban con la sangre que salía de su cabeza.

Se acerco lentamente al rubio tembloroso para ofrecerle su ayuda pero solo recibió un grito de espanto como respuesta.

- GAH NO ME L-LASTIMES! Grito lo mas que pudo y se acorralo en una pared.

- Tweek cálmate ¿Qué paso? Pregunto con tranquilidad Damien acercándose mas al rubio.

- ELLOS! ELLOS! Grito con desesperación. Damien solo suspiro y levanto al paranoico rubio de un golpe.

Lo miro de pies a cabeza, "tan lastimado" susurro y se acero peligrosamente a Tweek con una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla del menor limpiando un poco la sangre y las lagrimas. Tweek solo se calmo al tacto de esa suave piel pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable con alguien tan lastimero como el? No podía evitar preguntarse el pobre rubio.

- Explícame que paso susurro el pelinegro en el oído de Tweek y tomo su rostro con ambas manos para poder admirar aquel rostro, al hacer eso noto que uno de sus ojos se estaba hinchando seguro tendría un feo moretón.

Tweek se dejo llevar por los ojos de Damien quien lo acariciaba dulcemente ¿realmente era tan malo como decían? Bueno había escuchado que tuvo un cambio dramático desde la muerte de su único y preciado amor Pip.

- GAH ellos ellos dicen que ngh s-soy gay y q-que me odian por ESO ME ODIAN Y VAN A MATARME! ELLOS ELLOS Gritaba con desespero Tweek pero antes que pudiera decir una palabra o mejor dicho gritarla sintió como algo lo estironeaba y antes que pudiera hacer algo Damien había recibido un puñetazo en el rostro.

- MALDITO QUE LE HIZISTE A TWEEK! Grito lo mas que pudo el apuesto príncipe (?) Craig Tucker.

Craig había escuchado que Tweek estaba en peligro pero por mas que lo intento no pudo librarse del consejero escolar, como lo odiaba por su culpa miles de veces Tweek salió herido al quedarse solo después del colegio.

- GAH C-CRAIG EL EL NO HIZO NADA! NADA EL ME AYUDO! DEJALO DEJALO! Grito aun más desesperado tweek pero cerro su boca al notar que nadie estaba haciendo nada y el estaba gritando como un lunático.

- Calmate Tweek contesto damien ante los gritos del chico, y se marcho del lugar mientras algunas plantas eran quemadas a su paso.

Craig solo abrazo a tweek sin antes hacerle su típica señal al hijo del demonio.

- Vamos a casa susurro sensualmente Craig al oído de Tweek pero en vez de escuchar un "okey" de parte del rubio sintió una bofetada mejor dicho otro puñetazo de parte del menor.

- QUE CARAJOS! Grito perdiendo la calma nuevamente Craig y agarro las muñecas de Tweek y lo acorralo contra la pared.

- S-sueltame! N-no quiero ir contigo! Grito nuevamenteTweek pero solo sintió un violento choque de labios.

La razón por la que nuevamente Tweek recibió una paliza fue porque Craig se metió con la novia del líder de ese grupo y ellos vinieron a rematar contra Tweek porque según ellos "Como su puta tenía la culpa" no era la primera vez ¿Por qué Craig no era el mismo chico de antes? Al crecer Craig cambio bruscamente su personalidad siendo un mujeriego que gustaba meterse con la novia de los chicos mayores.

- Vamos a casa Tweek susurro lo mas dulcemente que pudo Craig al oído de su tierno amante.

- NO! GAH AYUDA! ALGUIEN PORFAVOR! Grito con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie, absolutamente nadie vendría ayudarlo o eso creía porque de la nada Craig salió volando chocando con uno de los basureros que había a montones en el patio trasero de su colegio.

- Te dijo que lo soltaras.. Hablo Damien con la mirada enojada, cuando estaba por irse escucho los gritos de Tweek y nuevamente a pasos lentos se acerco en donde estaba Tweek y Craig sin pensarlo dos veces uso sus poderes haciendo volar a Craig lejos de Tweek.

- GAH CRAIG! Grito tweek pero cuando estaba por socorrer a Tucker, Damian lo agarro de la muñeca para que no vaya junto a el.

- El es mío susurro Craig no quería que un bastardo como Damien tocara lo que le pertenecía

- ¿Asi lo cuidas? Pregunto damien sujetando con mas fuerzas la muñeca de Tweek.

- EL ES MIO! Grito con desesperación pero al volver a levantarse, Damien simplemente con los ojos lo volvió a tirar lejos.

- ¿Qué paso Tucker? Volvio a preguntar y con un rápido movimiento agarro a tweek de la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra tapaba su boca para que no hiziera ningún ruido.

- Suéltalo, por favor Susurro Craig adolorido por el golpe.

- ¿Ahora yo soy el malo? Pregunto, maldición no paraba de hacer preguntas que no eran contestadas.

Todo parecía ir mal, Tweek estaba por romper a llorar ¿ A quien debía apoyar? Amaba a Craig lo amaba muchísimo pero no podía ir socorriéndole cada vez que se lastimaba gravemente por haber entrado en una pelea absurda. Tampoco quería ser el chico que era golpeado solo porque Craig tuviera deudas.

Al comienzo todo eran flores y mariposas Craig era siempre serio y amable pero al pasar los tiempos se volvió un bisexual que gozaba las peleas sin sentido y Tweek solo era un estorbo.

Tweek respiro profundo había tomado una decisión, ya sabía a quién apoyar. Mordio la mano de Damien y corriendo fue hacia Craig quien apenas podía levantarse.

Craig sonrió victorioso al ver que SU rubio había mordido la mano del chico de las tinieblas y había corrido a su rescate pero lo que no se espero fue que su tan amado rubio en vez de darle la mano para ayudarle a pararse le dedico una mirada de odio y finalmente una fuerte patada para luego salir corriendo agarrado de la mano de Damien.

- ¿Porque? Se pregunto Craig para luego quedar inconsciente.

**Pobresito ;A; no me gusta dejarlo asi _ es que mi mente no da para mas ;u; **

**¿Que les parece la idea de Tweek x Damian? *-* creo que son lindo juntos (?) 3**


End file.
